Example manufacturing apparatuses of various types, such as semiconductor equipment and liquid crystal manufacturing apparatuses, are heated by heaters or the like while running, and they are cooled by cooling fluids supplied from cooling fluid supply apparatuses to maintain them at constant temperatures. One such cooling fluid supply apparatus is recommended to include a safety device to enable preventing overheating of the heat load by continuing cooling the heat load even when the operation of the cooling fluid supply apparatus is stopped by some malfunction occurring while the manufacturing apparatus (heat load) is running and the supply of the cooling fluid to the heat load is stopped.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a water-cooling IC testing device. The IC testing device is configured such that when a malfunction occurs in a water-cooling system on a test head side, the water-cooling system on the test head side can be safely stopped, independently of an apparatus for supplying a cooling fluid.
This IC testing device can ensure safety by stopping the water-cooling system on the test head side in the case where a malfunction occurs in the water-cooling system on the test head side. However, there is a problem in that in the case where a malfunction occurs in the cooling fluid supply apparatus and the supply of the cooling fluid is stopped, the test head is not cooled and thus tends to significantly overheat.